Words of Love
by Maxwell and the Silver Hammer
Summary: Mikasa is injured and a few seconds away from her last breath. She tells Eren what she feels for him, but Eren won't accept it. Eremika. ONESHOT. First SNK story, please be nice.


My first snk story. Please be nice.

Pairing: eremika

* * *

I've been laying here so quietly, the sun warming my face, the only sound were the leaves of the trees as the wind blew gently. I felt too weak and tired to get up, so I stayed in place. I don't remember the last time I ever felt like this. No worries, nothing. I knew sooner or later, Titans would find me, but I still didn't let that motivate me to move from my spot. I heard horses galloping in the distance. I hoped it would be my horse, I'd spent days dragging myself through the mud, searching for it, but nothing.

"Mikasa!" yelled a very familiar voice. I recognized Armin pointing at me from the distance, Eren behind him. They stopped their horses, and Armin quickly told Eren something before he turned the other way and left. I saw Eren and his horse coming in my direction. Eren got off and immediately kneeled down beside me. I looked at him as he tried to pick me up.  
"Eren..." I started. He hushed me and picked me up bridal-style. I looked at him and as he faced me. Concern in his eyes. I kept inspecting him as I saw his uniform bathed in blood. He shut his eyes tight, to keep the tears inside.

"Mikasa, what happened?" he asked. I looked at him. I wish I could remember, but I couldn't even think about that at the moment. "Eren." I said. "Are you sure you can carry me?" Eren shot a glare at me, angry that I was doubting his strength. To be honest, I just wanted to lighten the mood, but he didn't seem amused. "Dammit Mikasa!" he said. "Just answer the fucking question, alright? I must know if...I have to know if..." Eren stopped as he noticed his voice was cracking. I winced. "I was just looking out for you." I said. I could tell this made him angrier. "Why did you?! Idiot! I told you, I'm not your child or little brother!" he yelled. "Was this really worth it? Look at yourself! You have nearly every bone in your body broken, and your legs...they're...they're gone!"

I chose not to look. My head was already spinning. I didn't need to know how I looked, as I could already feel it. I looked at him, he was no longer looking at me, but I felt his tears falling on my head. "You're right. You're not my child, nor my younger brother." I said. Eren still did not look at me. He was slowly getting up and taking me to his horse. "Stop." I said. "Let's lay here for a bit."  
"What, are you crazy! We have to get you some help right now! Or else you'll..."  
"Eren. Please listen to me."

I was not one to give up. I wanted to keep fighting. And I tried and tried, but it was far too late already. With every minute that went by, breathing became harder. My eyes were closing, as if I hadn't slept in days. I knew if I'd shut them, I might not wake up. I couldn't get there in time. Every part of me hurt, and I still couldn't feel my legs. I had dragged myself up to this spot and waited, waited for my horse to come back. I whistled day and night, yet nothing. My head felt groggy as to what had happened to me. I remember Eren was there in his titan form. It then started becoming clear. Titans. All over him. He couldn't fight them all. One of them had bitten his forearm off. He was fighting them all with one arm. I had to help him. I broke formation just so I could give him time to heal. I don't remember what happened after.

"Please. Just this once. Allow me to explain myself." I said. "But here."  
"Titans will find us."  
"Please..."

I knew that was the last thing Eren wanted to do, but he kneeled, still holding me in his arms. Yet our eyes never met, as he was looking out for titans. I took the chance to speak. "Eren. You're all I have left. If I lost you, I would've never forgiven myself. Humanity needs you." I said. Eren finally looked at me. "What about you? You're the strongest one from our graduating group! We couldn't do it without you! Humanity needs you to live!" he said. I sighed. "Eren. If I had to sacrifice myself for you, I would. I would do it as many times as it was necessary, just for you." I said. Eren looked at me angrily. I felt he knew what I was about to say next.

"Mikasa, I know where you're going with this. Stop it. You're going to make it! Fight, Mikasa! Fuck!" he yelled. It hurt to breathe. The deep breaths I took were making me cough. I was panting, gasping for air now. There wasn't much time left. I had to tell him now. "Eren, please listen to me." I begged.

"Dammit! Shut up, Mikasa! Stop speaking as if you were dying. Maybe, if you'd let me take you, we'll save you! You're going to live! Just be quiet! We are leaving now! Fuck, where are they?!" yelled Eren.

"Not too loud." I said. "You'll attract titans." Eren glared at me. I continued, taking a deep breath. "Eren, you're important to me. You are my family. But, still, I have always wanted to grow old with you. Words can't describe how much you mean to me. I love you, Eren Yeagar, and I would gladly give my life, so you can live on and fight for the both of us."  
"Mikasa..." he said. "Please, don't talk like that. I promise we'll save you. Just hang on."  
"How do you feel, Eren?"  
"I feel like saving you. You're going to run out of air if you keep talking."  
"About me, Eren, how do you feel about me?"  
"Mikasa! Not now!"

"Eren!" called Armin's voice. Eren put me on his horse, and then got on. My head laying on his chest, covered with blood. He held me close to him so I wouldn't fall, and we took off t meet up with Armin, and the rest of the squad. They'd brought along the wheelbarrow where they carried the bodies and the injured. I knew I would soon join the bodies, I barely had any strength to talk. I saw Armin wince at the way I looked. I wondered if I really looked that badly injured. I was placed on the wheelbarrow, Eren placed his cloak on me as a blanket. I wish I could thank him, I already felt cold. I saw him leaving, I felt panic. I didn't want to go alone.

"E-eren, stay..." I managed to say, between hard breaths. Armin nodded at Eren as he took Eren's horse. Eren sighed and got on the wheelbarrow, sitting beside me. I could see anger in his face. "Please Eren..." I said. I couldn't speak then, I was trying desperately to keep myself alive, for as long as my body allowed it. Eren looked away, he knew what I wanted him to say, but he would never allow himself to believe I would soon be dead. "You're not dying. Why can't you just listen to me and fight! I'm sure if you stop talking you could probably make it! Please, Mikasa. If you really want to know how I feel, fight to live! Live and then you'll find out! I don't want you to speak like this!"

He picked me up, his eyes now glaring at mine. Suddenly, my vision started darkening. I couldn't go now. I needed to know. I had fought for so long, and now I was too weak to live for Eren. I was too weak to keep fighting. Yet, he continued yelling, not accepting I was seconds away from leaving him. "Mikasa, please...if you do love me as much as you say you do, please. Fight...fight for me..." he said, his voice breaking. He brought his head closer to mine, his forehead felt warm against mine. I could feel his tears dripping on the cloak. I tried to move my head, my lips touching his cheek. "I...I'm sorry..." I managed to say through the deep breaths. Eren looked down, and pulled me into a hug. My head resting on his shoulder. I could tell he knew I could leave at any second. "Mikasa...please..." was the last thing I heard him say.

I gasped for one last time, and everything went dark.


End file.
